The aim of the project by Cantor and Smith at BUSM is to explore various approaches to high speed/high throughput DNA sequencing using MALDI- MS. The focus of the collaboration will be to increase the sensitivity for relatively small (<60 base) oligonucleotides. The authors briefly suggest several methods for doing this (including the substitution of polypeptide nucleic acids, small sample spots, and picoliter vials.